


120%

by eternalmurasaki



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmurasaki/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: "I'm always a challenger."
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	120%

The warmth of Yuzuru's bed is exactly what he needs on December 25 2011. Yesterday was the National's free skate, and the end of the year has been so busy, all he wants to do is rest. He breathes in and stretches his shoulders. The house is still quiet, so it must be quite early.

Yuzuru's eyes roam accross the room in the dark and stop on a glittery Pooh bear wearing his Romeo and Juliet costume. He can't keep all the gifts from fans, but he _had_ to keep this one, as a nice way to celebrate that he is finally qualified for his first Senior World championship.

Suddenly Yuzuru is grinning and feels very awake. World Championship!! By then, his Salchow issue better get solved... Yuzuru is about to start musing some more when a knock on the door stops him.

"Are you up Yuzu? Merry Christmas!!"

*~*~*~*

Christmas 2011 is definitely different from usual. How could it be normal when not a day goes by without Yuzuru feeling grateful that their house is still standing?

Breakfast is quiet, but peaceful. They are all proud of his qualification - what Christmas gift could be better than that?

Other than... being alive. And not having a nightmare last night.

Saya pulls him out of his thoughts with the most unexpected question:

"So, have you made up your mind about training with your human Pooh or-?"

"My human- what??"

Their dad chuckles and it takes Yuzuru a few seconds to assimilate what he just heard. Have they been talking about this behind his back? Because-

"Spanish human, if you prefer. I'm sure you chose him because his jacket makes him look like Winnie's brother."

Yuzuru pokes his tongue out at her and decides to ignore that comment. Although now that she says it... Yuzuru can't help but briefly wonder if Javier's flag colors are affecting his strategic thinking.

But no, that is definitely not the main reason. If that was the case he would have been tempted to go to China too. Javier has made impressive progress since he joined Brian Orser - and having the opportunity to watch high level skaters perform out of competition context would be amazing.

Maybe he and Javier could have a stimulating rivalry, just like Plushenko and Yagudin. If Yuzuru has an opportunity to follow Plushenko's steps, he must do it.

Despite the excitement, the thought of parting ways with Nanami hurts. Javier however kept saying he was happy during the Rostelecom Press Conference, so there must be some truth about it. Yuzuru doesn't think Javier would smile that warmly if it were a lie. He tries to ignore the memory of hearing _'Yuhuru'_ but fails and grins into his mug. Well this could certainly be an interesting rivalry...

"Someone is having a good Christmas morning," Saya mutters when she sees his face.

Yuzuru gulps the end of his black tea and stops thinking about his potential destinations.

He has Worlds to think about first.

And before that, a cosy Christmas day awaiting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ❤❤  
> I missed writing and suddenly got inspired 😊.  
> This will hopefully be a multichapter that will lead us to today or the future.  
> Thank you for reading ❤.


End file.
